Treating Him Like Royalty
by sherlockisdead
Summary: Sherlock invites Molly over to watch a movie...and that's not all that happens.


Hello Sherlock- Molly

Molly? I don't remember giving you my number...it was John wasn't it? Anyway , hello!

-SH

Yes it was. I told him I miss you.-Molly

...It's been a while. How are you? -SH

I'm fine. I guess. A bit lonely -Molly

Lonely? What about your friends? At least you have some. -SH

Friends. Since when do I have friends? You're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had, Sherlock- Molly

Molly. Come on. You are a special woman..don't you try lie to me.-SH

I'm. Special? Why are you just telling me this now? I've been trying to tell you you mean so much to me over the years, and all you've done is brush me off- Molly

Molly...You know very well I am not the person that dates and does lovey-dovey stuff...if it wasn't my mom's best friend and her awful imitation of sex I'll still be a virgin.-SH

I want to take you away from not liking those things. I want you Sherlock...I want you to be mine. Please. -Molly

It's not like I want to stop you from this...neither push you away but you deserve someone that will at last answer to your feelings.-SH

I deserve you, Sherlock. You're the only one I want. -Molly

...I won't stop you Molly. If you can make me believe in all those things..I'll be more than glad.-SH

I'm coming over. -Molly

Oh...well fine. I'll wait for you while I clean around since John just left to Sarah. -SH

Alright.-Molly

Molly grabbed her house keys and coat and made her way out to haul a cab. She told the driver "221b Baker Street, please" The driver nodded and took her to her destination.

After Sherlock finished throwing all the scary thing including a skeleton in a closet , he calmly started making some tea for his guest. Oh well, this was a weird text message conversation but at last he didn't refuse her as always. As long as she succeed on making him "fall in love" he won't have any problem.

Molly knocked on the door, waiting for an answer as she rocked back and forth on her heels like a school girl waiting for her crush.

Going down the stairs to the door , Sherlock opened and offered Molly a welcoming smile. " Hello Molly...you were quick. Come in. " he shifted away from her way , welcoming her in the house.

"I guess." Molly blushed nervously as Sherlock invited her in. She looked around at the familiar decor in the flat, and smiled. "So...any new experiments lately?"

Sherlock walked in as well, silently offering to take her coat and shrugged slightly." Nothing interesting...just a few bunch of missing dogs." he stated glancing slightly at the closet he hid the skeleton in , not that good to show to a guest.

"Oh...interesting" Molly said, trying to take interest in whatever Sherlock was talking about. She had almost lost herself looking at the gorgeous man. I'm a bit cold, do you happen to have any tea?

"Oh yes! I prepared some , actually. Take a seat." he pointed to the mini couch and went to the little full of chemical equipment kitchen talking the tea and two cups and placing them on a tray. Bringing them in the living room he placed them on the coffee table and looked at Molly. "Sugar or anything special? "

"No, just plain old tea is fine, thank you" Molly made her way over to the couch, she sat on the right side leaving some room for Sherlock, in case he decided to..."Make a move"

Sitting next to her, Sherlock handed her the cup of tea, sipping silently from his. This was delicious. Who said he can't do anything without John? Glancing at Molly he turned to her deciding to make a little conversation. " So..what have you been doing lately?"

Molly immediately turned her head. This was one of the only times the Detective had asked how or what she was doing. Shocked she answered "N-nothing really, nothing interesting at the moment. I'm thinking about getting a smaller flat. Mine's a bit big for just me living alone..."

Sherlock nodded at her statement , looking around." Well for me and John it's just the opposite. And of course...Mrs. Hudson too that keeps spying on us whenever she feels like it." he gave a laugh and shook his head. "Well...since you took on that challenge and everything..do you want to talk about something or just go out and how you normal people name it" have fun"?"

'Have fun' Molly thought. "Fun...what kind of 'fun'"? Molly looked at Sherlock, a confused look plastered across her face.

"I don't know. Walking around the town or watching a comedy at the cinema or whatever you find fun.." he smiled sipping from his tea again.

Now was her chance. Sherlock would allow her out of all people to spend time with him. "Do you like movies? I'm not really up to going out...maybe we could stay here and rent something on the telly...that is if you like." Molly looked at him and waited for his response.

"Sure. How about some classica-wait! No..I always chose and John has to watch my crap so this time you can chose the movie since I want you to have fun coming in here..not bother with the boring me." he waved his hand and smiled somehow amused.

"Hm" Molly thought. "How does 'The Proposal' sound? It's an American movie with Sandra Bullock. I find it quite hilarious" She waited for him to answer once again, hoping he'd say yes.

"That doesn't sound bad..I'll go get a blanket and some popcorn." he said getting up and starting to look for everything they needed all over his flat. "Chocolate , popcorn...a blanket...hm.." Sherlock muttered trying to find the things.

Molly sat on the sofa, shuffling around trying to make herself comfortable. She couldn't imagine the night being any better.

Bringing all the stuff and taking care of the movie, Sherlock sat next to Molly again. Spreading the blanket on both of them and unwrapping all the food, Sherlock started the movie. "Molly...pin this in your head..this is a side not even John got to see of me and I don't know if you will see it again..."

Molly didn't even care if she didn't get to see that side of Sherlock again. She just wanted to enjoy the time that they were having right now. She scooted a bit closer to Sherlock as the movie started, and went to put her head on his shoulder, hoping that he would invite her in for some kind of affection.

Sherlock started eating and munching on the sweets not really minding Molly's action but as the movie went on and on for several minutes he got tired and sick of eating and just let his head drop on top of hers his eyelids still concentrated on the screen.

Startled by the action, Molly looked up at Sherlock, and smiled at him as she brought her arm up to ruffle his hair and smile even bigger and let out a giggle.

Letting out a little but almost inaudible laugh , Sherlock shook his head slightly amused by her action. Acting like such a little girl...well he was pretty used to it and never minded it..he just didn't know how to aboard it.

Molly smiled again as the detective laughed. The movie was almost over, and she was pretty sure Sherlock wasn't interested in any of it, or so it seemed.

Sherlock just leaned into her touch knowing that the movie will end soon and he will probably fall asleep which he really didn't wanted since he had Molly over. As it finished, Sherlock just remained silent turning off the TV and letting them in almost ..almost complete darkness.

Molly slowly shifted in Sherlock's arms to turn around and look at him and smile. "So, what did you think?"

"About what?...Oh ,the movie? It was..pretty ..fine." Sherlock put on a pretty confused look knowing that he didn't really payed attention to the movie.

Shocked and expecting an answer like "dull, predictable, obvious" Molly clearly appreciated Sherlock's effort to explain his opinion on the movie. Still turned around, Molly brought her arms around Sherlock's neck, hoping he wouldn't push her away.

Sighting slightly Sherlock leaned into her touch again a little hesitantly wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her into a pretty warm hug.. he never knew how much he longed for closeness.

Hesitantly, Molly pulled away slightly, and before she knew it her lips were crashing on his, claiming them as hers.

Shocked, Sherlock didn't really know how to react to the kiss but he responded somehow clumsily since it was probably his second kiss.

Molly understood that he struggled with the kiss. She brought one of her arms around the back of his head to tease his black curls that she loved oh so much. She heard a faint moan escape the detective. Surprised at the reaction, Molly opened her mouth to invite his tongue in.

Wrapping his arms around her waist Sherlock, brought her closer tilting his head to the side trying to get more of the kiss, slipping his tongue in kind of shyly.

Briefly breaking their kiss molly took a breath and said "Bedroom?"

A little shocked, Sherlock shrugged and just picked her up in his arms, rushing to the bedroom. "See what this sappy movies do to me?" he asked somehow sarcastically.

As Sherlock picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him kissing his neck lightly as he carried her into the bedroom.

Gently opening the door , Sherlock placed her on the bed , rolling so she was on top. "Now , now tiger...easy down."

Moaning, Molly managed to get out "You have no idea how long I've wanted this" As she continued to kiss Sherlock, as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Sherlock groaned slightly, quickly unbuttoning and throwing away her shirt. "Well I can play this too, sweet heart."

Molly fiddled with Sherlock's pants as she tried to get them off of him, as he finally got her free of her shirt.

Sherlock smirked and helped her get the off as he unbuckled her pats , also throwing them around the room. Entangling his fingers in her hair, Sherlock pulled Molly in another passionate kiss.

Looking down at his groin area, she began to remove Sherlock's gray boxers, revealing his hardness. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

Sherlock looked away kind of ashamed and pulled Molly's head back to look at him. "No starring , missy."

"Why not?" Molly asked innocently.

"It's just...it's not something so...extraordinary so it's pretty embarrassing..." he said silently.

"Embarrassing?" Molly asked. She knelled down and took him into her mouth.

Sherlock let out a little moan combined with a groan his hand entangling in her hair.

Molly could feel herself growing wet, as she continued to work her tongue around Sherlock's manhood. "I want you" she whispered.

Sherlock frowned and quickly reversed their positions, having Molly pressed against the mattress. His fingers slipped in the hem of her panties, slipping them off. "Then I'll have to do something about it..." he said kissing her one more time before finally penetrating her.

"Please" Molly whimpered as she suddenly felt Sherlock's tip at her wet entrance.

Pushing in, Sherlock groaned as he started kissing down her neck finally taking the lead in this whole action.

"Sherlock" Molly whispered as she felt him enter her. She arched her back as she moaned.

Sherlock also moaned, moving slowly into her increasing his speed from moment to moment falling into a passionate love making session.

"Oh god" Molly said. She was getting close, and she knew he was as well. "Harder..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes and began to feel him speed up, creating a steady rhythm.

He groaned and went harder and deeper and faster making the bed creak like in a veritable porn movie feeling for the first time the ecstasy of having sex.

Molly then felt her orgasm beginning to build, as she came. She could remember the sounds of the headboard of the bed hitting the wall loudly, and Sherlock's loud moans. "Fuck" Said Molly as she was brought back down from her orgasm, with Sherlock still pounding into her.

Sherlock almost let out a scream..almost, as he felt Molly's walls tighten around his shaft as he felt himself closer to the edge and finally releasing riding his and her orgasms. As he slopped out, Sherlock collapsed next to her in the bed , breathing heavily.

"Thank you" Molly told him, as she tried to collect her breath. As she fell to his side and hugged him around his chest.

Closing his eyes and happily cuddling into the blankets and pillows, Sherlock returned the hug after kissing her forehead. "For?"

Molly returned a gentle kiss and said "For making me the luckiest woman in the world. I just had the great privilege to shag the great Sherlock Holmes" She said with a smile across her face.

Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. "God..stop making me sound so..royal. You are the special one here and probably the only one that gave me attention and didn't think I was just some crazy , fake detective." he said hugging her tighter.

Molly feel asleep in the detectives arms, without a doubt the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
